Porky Wallace
Porky Wallace is the main antagonist in the 1982 hit cult classic comedy film Porky's, and the 1985 third installment of the film series Porky's Revenge!. He was portrayed by the late Chuck Mitchell. Biography Porky is the owner of a nightclub called "Porky's" in the Everglades in Florida in 1954. Porky runs the place not just as a bar, but also a brothel which he has some Cuban hookers there. Porky and his brother, Sheriff Wallace, which he has a small station house called "Wallacetown". Porky has an encounter with some high school students from Angel Beach High School, some of those students are Edward "Pee-Wee" Morris, Meat a.k.a. Anthony Tuperello, Tim Cavanaugh, Tommy Turner, and Mickey Jarvis. The guys wanted to get laid and paid the money to the bartender and Porky sends them to a dark room and tells the boys in the room where they will find a door which is the back way to Porky's Pen. The boys do not find a door, Porky asks them if they are ready and Porky pulls a lever causing them to fall into the water. Mickey and the boys go back in the club and Mickey tells Porky he wants a piece of him and they step outside and Porky pushes the boys into the water. Porky's brother arrives with his deputies arrive and he defends Porky and asks Mickey where is vehicle is and does some damage to Mickey's truck and fines him money. Pee-Wee, Tommy, Cavanaugh, and Mickey give Sheriff Wallace all their money and lets them go. Porky later on gets some visits from Mickey, who is really pissed off at Porky and tries to fight Porky, but Porky ends up wounding Mickey really bad and later on makes Mickey's brother, Officer Ted Jarvis, wants to get Porky. Ted, with the help of Pee-Wee Morris, Billy McCarty, Tommy Turner, Brian Schwartz, Meat, and their coach, Roy Brackett. Roy got a head would from Porky six years ago and wanted to get even with Porky for that. Roy sabotages Sheriff Wallace's police cars. The boys cause Porky's nightclub to be torn down by using boats to pull the supports of the building. Porky, not without his nightclub is now pissed and wants to kill them. Chasing them in his car which he calls the "pigmobile" along with his brother. After crossing the county line into Seward County, Ted Jarvis is waiting for them, with a big reception from the other students of Angel Beach. Porky, along with his brother, tell Ted what happened and Porky realises that Ted is Mickey's brother. Ted tells them that they are in his county and Ted shoots up Porky's vehicle tells them that he will let them off on a promise that they will forget everything that happened, which Porky's borther reluctantly agreeing. Later that year, Porky now owns a riverboat with an illegal gambling casino and brother and his daughter, nicknamed Blossom, living on the boat. A member of the staff of Angel Beach High School, Coach Goodenough, the coach of the Angel Beach High school basketball team came to Porky's casino and gambled and got into debt with Porky. Porky sends some of his men to the high school and tells Coach Goodenough about his payment, with Brian Schwartz overhearing the conversation. Porky that night gets a visit from Tommy Turner, Pee-Wee Morris, Billy McCarty, Brian Schwartz, with Meat distracting Blossom, who has the hots for Meat after meeting on the side of the road. Brian has Meat taking pictures of the illegal casino to take to the D.A. and they are caught by Porky and his henchmen. Porky is about to shoot the boys, but Brian tells them about the State Championship Basketball Game and Porky takes to guys inside and they talk and they manage to convince Porky they will throw the game but later on change their minds. Porky, along with his daughter, Blossom and one of Porky's henchmen are at the championship game with the Angel Beach vs. Harmon. Coach Goodenough tells Porky he does not have the money, but Porky tells Goodenough it has been taken care of since Porky is betting against Angel Beach and believes they will throw the game. Porky is watching the game and is pleased that Angel Beach is losing and Blossom is disappointed since Meat is not in the game. Meat, now allowed to be in the game, helps the Angel Beach team get within close range of Harmon, one point down. Pee-Wee Morris, gets the ball passed to him and throws the ball backwards over his head while the Harmon guys charging at him and makes the shot to win the game and Porky is pissed off. Blossom is happy that Meat got into the game, she loves Meat very much that they went all the way and Porky is not too pleased and wants Meat to marry his daughter. Porky had Meat kidnapped at the prom and tells the girls who see them that he got his revenge. Later on, Tommy Turner, Pee-Wee Morris, Billy McCarty, Brian Schwartz, and Wendy Williams work together to get Porky and rescue Meat. Brian and Billy sabotage the steering wheel on the riverboat and turn off the lights while the wedding of Meat and Blossom was going on. Meat is rescued and they jump off the boat into the water and get into a smaller boat. Porky goes after them on full throttle. Tommy Turner and Wendy Williams distract the drawbridge man to make it look like they are about to commit suicide and Pee-Wee Morris takes control of the bridge and helps Brian, Billy, and Meat get under the bridge and then closes it. Porky sees the bridge closing and yells at the bridge layer to open the bridge. The steering wheel is jammed and see that they are about to crash into the bridge. Porky, Blossom, the henchmen and the rest of the hookers jump off the boat and the riverboat casino crashes into the bridge. Porky is defeated again. Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pimps Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Businessmen Category:Elderly Category:Inconclusive Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence